


Sacrée imagination

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, But we're gonna say the two teams did the same thing, Even if I could totally be their daughter lmao, Fluff, France 98, France 98 VS Fifa 98, He wasn't talking about our old boys but about the fifa team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't understand what Arsène said x), Lemme be proud of my boys, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Greg avait une sacrée imagination alors qu'il regardait le match France 98 VS Fifa 98.





	Sacrée imagination

Sacrée imagination

  
Grégoire écoutait avec attention l'interview d'Arsène Wenger pendant le match France 98 VS Fifa 98, c'était un vrai spectacle et il ne voulait rien y manquer. Et le coach dit quelque chose qui remuait dans sa tête ''Quand on est rentré à l'hôtel avec les autres, les joueurs en sortaient.'' Greg se remémora la mi-temps où Bixente était parti parler avec Zidane, certes ça faisait longtemps qu'ils s'étaient vu et ils avaient toujours été amis, après tout, combien de fois Lizarazu avait fait une passe décisive à Zidane ou l'avait accompagné plus loin ? Mais Greg était persuadé qu'il y avait plus, Bixente et Zinédine n'étaient jamais loin l'un de l'autre, se souriant et plaisantant. Et le coup franc de Zizou arriva, et il fut à peine surpris que le premier dans les bras de Zinédine soit Bixente. Greg suivit le reste du match, fut ému que son ami basque déclare son amour pour le reste de l'équipe par des larmes. Il cogitait encore sur les paroles d'Arsène Wenger, il imaginait les Bleus sortir le soir, des sacs de champagne à la main pour aller festoyer tous ensemble dans un endroit paisible, Zizou et Liza s'écarter, Zinédine pousser Bixente contre un mur et appuyer ses lèvres contre l'autre paire, liant sa langue avec celle de son comparse. Et ils continuaient à s'embrasser comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de rejoindre le groupe. Greg pouvait imaginer quelques blagues de la part de Dugarry et Barthez, des félicitations de Djorkaeff et Thuram. La coupe du monde allait être dure à commenter si Grégoire n'avait que ça en tête.

  
Fin


End file.
